Species
Skin Differences were added on June 8th,2018, starting with the Toucan, and are becoming staples of Mope.io. Appearance All skin differences, hence the name, are not the same as one another. They all have different probabilities of spawning, and the rarer skins have different quirks that make them better than the more common ones. Technical Skin Differences are usually added as rare variants, being extremely hard to get. Despite this, some of the rarer Skin Differences can be worse than more common variants. All rare variants have extra health, and as a result, are harder to kill. Toucan There is a 99% chance to spawn as a Toco Toucan * The most basic looking Toucan you can make. * Orange beak with black tip. * White torso. * White tail-feathers. * Orange eye-rings. There are no features exclusive to the Toco Toucan. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a 75% chance to spawn as a Choco Toucan * Also basic looking, just a little less basic. * Yellow beak with black, crescent shaped mark. * Yellow torso. * Yellow tail-feathers. The Choco Toucan's ability recharges 15% faster. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a Fifty-Fifty chance (50%) to spawn as a Keel-Billed Toucan * Most colorful of the Toucans. * Very elaborate beak that is green, with two tiny blue marks on the side, and a purple tip. * Light yellow torso. * Very light yellow tail-feathers. The Keel-Billed Toucan can fly for 3 extra seconds before having to land. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a 25% chance to spawn as a Fiery-Billed Toucan * Quite elaborately designed. * Red beak, hence the name, with orange-ish line in the middle. * Orange-yellow torso and tail-feathers. * Very notable blue eye rings. The Fiery-Billed Toucan can fly 15% faster than the other Toucans. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a a 1% chance to spawn as a Lava Toucan. * Toucan that uses the darkest colors constantly. * Black beak with yellow, crescent shaped mark. * Orange-reddish torso and tail-feathers, hence the name "Lava" Toucan. * Red eye-rings. The Lava Toucan has 25% more health (takes 5 hits to kill), and is immune to lava, but not fireballs. If it was last in lava, this Toucan can throw a fireball. There is a bug where Lava Toucan spawns with 1/4 of its health bar gone but that has been patched. Pigeon There are two kinds of Pigeons. The Grey Pigeon spawns most of the time, but 1% of the time, you will spawn as a white Pigeon (A.K.A. the Dove). The Dove is 20% smaller than the Pigeon, and flies 25% faster. Tiger The most secretive skin difference, the White Tiger was never explicitly confirmed until it was seen that players can be it in game. The white tiger is incredibly rare, with the probability being unknown. The white tiger is faster than the tiger, but is unknown by how much. Cheetah The Cheetah (top left) has 3 skin differences, the Jaguar (top right), the Leopard (bottom left), and the Black Panther (bottom right). They are all 10% slower than the Cheetah, but can climb hills and can dive for a longer amount of time. There is a 5/250 chance of getting the Jaguar, 4/250 chance of getting the Leopard, and a 1/250 chance of getting the Black Panther. The Black Panther is also fast in mud, around Crocodile speed. Eagle The Bald Eagle (left) is the default Eagle. You have a 196/200 chance, or 98% of being a Bald Eagle. It is the default Eagle. It can only pick up prey and other Eagles (only in Wild Mope). The Gold Eagle (right) has a 2/500 chance of spawning. KoA claims that 2/500 is much rarer than 1/250, however. It can pick up anything it wants, and animals dropped by a Golden Eagle aren't immune to lava and can't climb hills, unless they can do so naturally. KOA made an update to Mope Beta and the golden eagle's chance got nerfed by %33. Within the update it increased from 200/1 to 266/1 Macaw The Macaw has two skin differences, both being released at the same time. The Red Macaw can fly two seconds longer, and the Blue Macaw is 10% faster. Despite this, the Blue Macaw is rarer. As a result of being rarer, the Blue Macaw also has more HP than the Red Macaw, having 1.5x more HP than the Red one. Black Dragon The Black Dragon has one skin difference: The King Dragon. There is a 1/1000 chance you'll be King Dragon as opposed to the Black Dragon. However, you can become a King Dragon if you are a Black Dragon, and kill one of every apex (Dragon tier), one of every Monster, and another Black Dragon. However, there is a 30 minute gap between killing the same person to prevent teaming. The Black Dragon shoots out 2 fireballs (3 if it has 20 million XP), while the King Dragon can let out a Fire stream with 'w,' and preform a tail slap with 'S,' which ends up OH-KO-ing most lower-tier animals. The KD can also one-shot animals Bear-tier or below to discourage people from biting it. Lion The Lion has 10 different Skin Differences. 3 vanilla, 3 white, 3 black, and a special Black-Maned. Male The Male Lions are the more common categories of Lions, appearing as 800/100, 5/1000, 1/1000 and 14/1000 respectively. The Black-Maned Lion is the only Lion that is fast in Water and Beaches, while Black-Maned, White and Black Lions all have bigger, damaging roars. Also, White Lions can climb hills and Black Lions can climb hills and rocks, while also being able to camouflage (though it's bugged and you are only slightly transparent to others). Female Lionesses are 120/1000, with White Lionesses being a 5/120/1000 chance, and Black Lionesses being a 1/120/1000 chance (of 1000 Lions, 120 are Lionesses, 5 of those Lionesses are white, and of the Lionesses is Black). Lionesses are faster than the other Lions, but also only take 3 hits to kill and have smaller roar radiuses. Also, by staying still, you can become invisible to other animals. White Lionesses can climb hills, and Black Lionesses can climb hills and rocks. Cub Lion Cubs are a 60/1000 chance, with 5 of those Lion Cubs being white and 1 being Black. Lion Cubs ignore mud, and walk over it normally. They can also dash every second, making them rather fast. However, they have puny Roars, they do 40% less damage with their bites, and only take two hits to kill. Thus, a sneaky Tiger could take out a Lion Cub rather easily. White Lion Cubs can climb hills, Black Lion Cubs can camouflage, as well as climb hills and rocks. Rhino The Rhino has one extra Skin Difference: the White Rhino. The White Rhino is able to turn more when charging, moves 20% faster, and does up to half of an Elephant's health in one charge. As a result, White Rhino is a 1/1000 chance. Pakistan Variants Pakistani variants of animals are currently exclusive to birds. All of them use a green and white color scheme to match Pakistani's flag. The Pakistani Toucan was added first, on August 14th, 2018. Then, when Vulture was added onto beta in April 2019, it had a Pakistani variant added along with it. Shortly afterwards, a Pakistani Macaw was added. All 3 of the Pakistani Animals have vastly increased health and a much faster move speed. Each one of them also has another perk, regarding their ability. The Pakistani Toucan is a combination of all of the other Toucans, with halved cooldown, flies for longer, is much faster, and is immune to lava. It can also throw fire if in lava last, and it throws water if it was in water last. The Pakistani Vulture can grab any animal like the Golden Eagle, but it's a tier lower. The Pakistani Macaw is able to disguise itself as any animal in the game, even as high up as a Black Dragon. However, they are all a 1/2000 chance as a result. Trivia *When asked if there will be more animals with skin differences, Sam.ple aka DaRealPhoenix said that Clickstan didn't like the idea, even though Sam.ple did. Category:Game mechanics Category:In-game Feautures Category:Vulture